We're Friends
by masteremeraldholder
Summary: While Peach and Mario are away Daisy is watching over the Mushroom Kingdom which proves to be a lonely task. She seeks help from an unlikely soul.


**MANY mario kart references**

* * *

Daisy strolled down Coin Street, her hands clasped lazily behind her back.

"Hi!" A passing blue toad waved politely at the princess.

She nodded, before turning her gaze back in front of her. She was walking aimlessly, only in town to check and make sure that everything was in order in Peach's kingdom.

Usually, she wouldn't be so work-oriented, but she had to because she'd been given the task. Peach and Mario had gone on a much needed vacation to Cheep Cheep Beach. They'd recently revamped their slogan to a cheesy one—"Relaxation is only a warp pipe away!"—and, from the pamphlet that Daisy'd read, it looked too picturesque to be true. Yep, Daisy definitely thought it was a scam, but she smiled and assured her friend to go ahead, she could handle everything here.

So here she was, nodding and waving to the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom like she was their ruler. Daisy had told herself she'd try and be 'a lady' for the five days that Peach would be gone, only because she felt responsible. She stayed in the Mushroom Kingdom more than she stayed in her own kingdom, and she couldn't help but feel like she was mooching off of Peach. Sure, Peach was her best friend and yeah, Peach'd assured Daisy that her presence was "wanted and not one of a mooching mentality",—Peach's exact words.—but she still felt obligated to help.

So far, she'd been a prim and proper princess. She'd turned down two offers at arm-wrestling,—Daisy was well-known around the kingdom as a arm-wrestling expert— fought the urge to snort when she laughed, and had not let out a flatulence or burp of any kind. Peach would've been proud.

Daisy sighed, suddenly feeling a little out of it. Maybe it was her dress—Daisy had gotten her dress redesigned; The length was shortened dramatically to give her some relief from the fanciness of the attire. She was quite fond of her gown, but it was very itchy. She preferred shorts and a t-shirt— or just her mind coming to grips with boredom, but Daisy felt lonely. With Luigi out repairing a Toad's toilet and Peach gone, Daisy was all alone.

She could usually fight off the loneliness by finding something fun to do, but she'd promised herself that she wouldn't do anything unladylike (because Daisy believed that real fun was that of the unladylike kind). She reluctantly pulled out her phone and searched for the contact; her heart was saying yes, but her stubborn nature was making her have second thoughts. She found the number and tapped it before she could talk herself out of doing it. This was her last resort.

"Hello?" Rosalina's voice was calm on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Rosalina!" Daisy said with fake enthusiasm.

"Daisy?" Rosalina sounded confused and Daisy thought she had every right to be. The two had met before but weren't exactly on random calling terms. Daisy didn't even know Rosalina's number, she had to get it from Peach. "Is something wrong?"

"No! I just called to see what you were up to."

"Oh..." The line went silent for a moment. "Nothing much. Just in Toad City checking up on things."

"Oh yeah, that's right, you own Galaxy Air! How's it doing?"

"It's well. We've surpassed the sales of Paratroopa Airlines and Propeller Toad Transport. Boomerang Brothers International is the only enterprise outdoing us."

"That's great!"

"Thank you. How are yours?"

Daisy owned her own line of sportswear, Princess Orange, and co-owned a pastry shop with Peach, Royal Patisserie. Both were doing exceptionally well with sales.

"They're good, as good as they can be!" Daisy smiled.

"That's nice..."

Now came the awkward silence that Daisy hoped they would avoid. It weighed heavily on Daisy's chest as she switched the phone to her other hand.

"So...how are you?" Rosalina spoke finally.

"Um, I'm fine. Peach left for Cheep Cheep Beach yesterday, so I'm watching over things for her."

"Yes...she did tell me that she was vacationing. I gave her a complimentary flight on my airline."

"Aw, nice! I've heard about how fancy your planes are!"

"Yes." Daisy could hear the smile in Rosalina's voice. "We strive for excellence at Galaxy Air."

Another silence came, Daisy gnawed on her lip. 'Please don't hang up!' She thought.

"Daisy..." Rosalina said suddenly. "Are you lonely?"

"Huh?"

"Are you lonely? I'm not exactly that close to you, so I imagine this call must've be a last course of action."

Daisy was speechless. Rosalina could see through her that easily?

"I can drop by... Once I finish up here, I can get on my jet and head to the Mushroom Kingdom."

It was quiet, neither speaking as Daisy mumbled, "...Please?" This was exceptionally hard for her; she wasn't used to being so open with her feelings; Daisy could barely believe she was even confessing this to Rosalina.

"Certainly." Rosalina said. "I'll be there."

"Thanks." Daisy hung up the phone and sighed in relief.

* * *

After the call, Daisy strolled by her store, Princess Orange, to check up on a new shipment and decided to change into something a bit more comfortable. She chose an orange tee and a pair of blue athletic shorts with an orange trim. Feeling much more comfortable, Daisy strolled to Sunshine Airport, where she sat at the Galaxy Air terminal for about ten minutes, waiting. Just as she was about to leave, she spotted Rosalina. She was in a simple pair of jeans with silver flats and a light blue blouse. Her hair was styled normally, silver crown atop her head.

"Daisy." Rosalina nodded.

"Hey!" Daisy waved. "Thanks for coming."

"It's no problem. I've been meaning to come here for a while. There isn't a Royal Patisserie in outer space and I've been itching to try one of your eclairs. They're quite the rage, I've heard."

"Really?" Daisy was starry eyed for a moment. Rosalina, the great and mystical wizard, wanted to try one of her pastries! Daisy wanted to cry tears of joy. "Uh, I mean, yeah! They're the talk of the kingdom!"

Rosalina smiled. "I thought so."

Instinctively, Daisy grabbed Rosalina's arm and pulled her behind her. She'd make sure that her visit was one to remember.

* * *

Daisy'd taken Rosalina straight to the pastry shop and made sure that she tried one of each item on the menu. She ignored Rosalina's protests of only wanting to try an eclair and gave her a platter full of them. 'Mushroom Kingdom hospitality!' Daisy'd said to her.

It was pure bliss; Pies, cinnamon rolls, macrons, cakes, strudels, cannoli (Mario and Luigi's favorite), tiramisu, and tons of other desserts were at Rosalina's whim. Several platters of pastries later, she was stuffed, leaning back in her chair and Daisy felt satisfied. Food definitely was the best way to someone's heart.

"So..." Daisy laced her hands together. "Did ya like 'em?"

"Yes. They were all simply delightful!"

"Ooh!" Daisy squeezed her eyes shut and shimmied before wrapping Rosalina in a hug. It was a beat later when she realized exactly what she'd done and recoiled. "I-I'm sorry! I hope that was okay."

Rosalina smiled. "Daisy, it's fine. We're…friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes." Rosalina pulled her in for another hug. "Friends."

* * *

 **my first mario fanfic, hope ya'll liked it!**


End file.
